Need you now
by RemyDeschanel
Summary: esta es una posibilidad de lo que hubiera pasado si, despues de que Booth rechazo a Brennan hubiera llegado una persona del pasado de Bones.
1. Chapter 1

Son las 3 de la mañana, desde que Booth me trajo a casa no a parado de llover, ni yo de llorar. Fui una completa estúpida al esperar que Booth me dijera que abandonaría a Hannah para estar conmigo, se supone que soy una persona con un pensamiento racional, ¿como puede ser posible que esa idea haya pasado por mi cabeza? Debo de estar volviéndome loca,¿ por que no puedo dejar de llorar?, ¿por que no puede caber en mi cabeza que Booth ya no puede estar conmigo?,¿ por que no puedo dejar de pensar en el? Necesito descansar, necesito dormir , poner mi mente en blanco y concentrarme en que es lo que debo hacer, a partir de ahora no quiero saber nada acerca de amor

A la mañana siguiente

¡beep¡ ¡Beep¡ ¡beep¡

Brennan: Aló?

X : Dra. Brennan

Brennan: Si Cam buenos días

Cam: Buenos días doctora, se encuentra bien?

Brennan: perfectamente, por que la pregunta?

Cam: por que son casi las 11 de la mañana y no se a presentado al jeffersonian y no recuerdo haber recibido algún aviso suyo sobre el motivo de su retraso retraso.

Brennan: lo lamento mucho Cam, es solo que tuve un pequeño imprevisto pero estaré en el jeffersonian a las 12 en punto.

Cam: segura que se encuentra bien doctora Brennan? Por que sabe que puedo justificar su ausencia sin ningún problema

Brennan: si estoy bien, estaré allí a las 12.

Colgué el teléfono

Que si estoy bien, claro que NO! , todo mi mundo se acaba de desmoronar en una sola noche, en una sola conversación si es que así se le puede llamar a la platica que tuve ayer con… es mejor dejar de recordar su nombre por ahora.

Una vez que llegue al jeffersonian Ángela me recibió con un interrogatorio al cual me vi tentada a contestarle con la verdad contándole la gran pena que cargaba desde la noche anterior, quería que le contara el por que de mi retraso, de las ojeras poco visibles que tenia, mi humor notablemente decaído, en fin estuvo apunto de sacarme la verdad pero afortunadamente llego hodgins para, por así decirlo, "quitármela de encima"

Estaba por dirigirme a mi oficina cuando escuche una voz que me llamaba, una voz que yo conocía muy bien y adoraba infinitamente.

Booth: Buenos días Bones

"Buenos días Booth" le conteste sin mirarlo a los ojos y de una manera muy seca

Booth: tienes un minuto?

Brennan: la verdad es que, NO

Booth: vamos Bones es solo un momento, en verdad necesito hablar contigo

Brennan: si tiene que ver con lo que paso anoche, olvida lo que dije por favor, eres feliz con Hannah eso lo he comprendido y también acepte que tengo que seguir con mi vida, así que ahórrate cualquier conversación relacionada con lo sucedido ayer y hagamos como si nada hubiera ocurrido, de acuerdo….?

Lance esa pregunta al aire, le di la espalda y hui sin siquiera poder ver que la expresión de su rostro, no soporte el estar frente a el y no poder tratarlo como antes o como yo esperaba tratarlo cuando decidí contárselo todo, me refugie en mi oficina y comencé a llorar de nuevo, debía haber perdido toda noción del tiempo porque cuando tocaron a mi puerta me estremecí, note que mis ojos ya no estaban rojos de tanto llorar así que solamente tuve que adoptar la actitud que siempre tomo cuando pedí que pasaran.

Cam: doctora Brennan que bueno que la encuentro, me han informado que hoy utilizaran el jeffersonian para dar una conferencia así que tenemos que desalojarlo temprano

Brennan: Claro no hay problema (y empecé a tomar mis cosas)

Cam: se va? Ahora?

Brennan: si, no veo por que razón tenga que irme mas tarde, nos vemos mañana

Y Salí de ahí

Angela: esa que iba corriendo….., era Brennan..?

Cam: si, nunca la había visto tan ansiosa por irse

Angela: estoy casi segura que algo le pasa y voy a tener que averiguar que es

Sali lo mas pronto que pude del jeffersonian, no quería por nada del mundo tomarme a Booth ni por un instante, me dirigía al Royal Dinner cuando recordé que tal vez podía encontrarme con alguna persona del jeffersonian y era lo que menos deseaba en estos momentos asi que decidi dirigirme hacia un pequeño bar que encontré por casualidad el otro día, estacione mi auto y entre.

Brennan: un Martini seco, por favor

Entonces escuche una voz que se sentaba alado mío

X: es algo muy fuerte no crees

Brennan: que haces aquí…..!

X: te había extrañado demasiado y decidí que era hora de regresar


	2. Chapter 2

Brennan: oooh Sully (me pare de mi lugar y le di un gran abrazo)

Sully: que tal si nos vamos de aquí

Brennan: Claro que si

Nos subimos a mi auto y partimos a mi apartamento, mas que estar feliz de su llegada, estaba feliz de poder tener ahora una razón para olvidar al que creía hace unas horas, que iba a ser mi razón de vivir

Ala mañana siguiente recordé que pase la noche con Sully y el ya no estaba acostado a lado mío, en su lugar había una nota que decía:

Lamento haberme ido antes de que despertaras pero tenía que reportar al FBI mi llegada. Pasare mas tarde por el jeffersonian a verte

Sully

Tenia que alistarme o llegaría tarde, me arregle y me fui al jeffersonian, con la llegada de Sully sentía que me seria mas fácil estar frente a Booth sin estar a punto del llanto , llegue y la primera persona que vi fue a Angela, la salude y ella me miro extrañada

Brennan: buenos días Angela

Angela: te estas drogando..?

Brennan: Que…..! Claro que NO

Angela: algún antidepresivo..?

Brennan: NO pero me sorprende que preguntes ya que sabes que cuento con un excelente buen juicio como para dañarme de esa manera con sustancias tan toxicas

Angela: se que no cariño pero tenia que estar segura, es que ayer te note extraña podría afirmarte que estuviste a punto de llorar en mas de 3 ocasiones y hoy entras con una sonrisa en tu rostro y eso me desconcertó un poco para serte franca

Brennan: menos mal que fue por eso

Angela: bueno ya cuéntame que tenias ayer, por que andabas tan decaída

Brennan: eso ya no importa ahora estoy bien ok

Angela: mmm. Esta bien te creo

Brennan: uff creía que ya me tildarias de drogadicta

Angela: claro que no cariño pero dime por que esa gran sonrisa

Brennan: por nada en particular es solo que es un dia es muy bello

Angela: supongo que si, wuaaw si que estas extraña hoy

X: quien esta extraña hoy

Al escuchar esa voz sentí como mi corazón palpitaba mas de lo normal, mis nervios aumentaron igual o incluso un poco mas que ayer cuando me di cuenta que estaba detrás de mi y al ponerse al lado mio sentí que me faltaba el aire y el falso valor que había adquirido esta mañana desaparecía al igual que mis esperanzas de que algún dia podría mirarlo fijamente, darle un gran beso y decirle "te amo". Para mi gran suerte Angela contesto por mi

Angela: Brennan anda extraña hoy, dice que es un dia muy bello y ayer la creía casi a punto del suicidio

Booth: oh es eso

Brennan: si es solamente eso, ahora si me disculpan tengo que ir a mi oficina por unos papeles que tengo que llevar a Cam con permiso

Angela: ahora que se ha ido necesito preguntarte, sabes que le sucede a Brennan..? sus cambios tan drascticos de actitud me tienen un poco desconcertada

Booth: (pensando) No, no lo se (mentía) mmm bueno disculpa tengo que alcanzar a Bones

Angela: ok corre, esos dos se traen algo

Booth: puedo entrar

Brennan: pasa, estoy ordenando el papeleo del caso anterior

Booth: quiero hablar contigo

Brennan: estoy un poco ocupada en este momento (le hablaba pero le daba la espalda)

Booth: solo será un minuto

Brennan: en verdad Booth estoy algo ocupada, si pudieras esperar…

Booth me tomo del brazo y me volteo en su dirección quedando cara a cara, no podía esquivarlo ya que tras de mi estaba el escritorio y aunque hubiera podido sus ojos se clavaron en los míos y quede como en un estado de trance del que no pude escapar

Booth: por favor Bones escúchame aunque sea un minuto, se que me estas evitando desde ayer y que no quieres ni hablar ni toparte conmigo pero en verdad necesitaba decirte esto.


	3. Chapter 3

_Entre mas hablaba mas se me acercaba y yo tenia sentimientos encontrados, estaba feliz de tenerlo a centímetros de mi, pero tanta proximidad, que era la que tan feliz me hacia en esos momentos, _

_era también la culpable de la desdicha que comencé a sentir enseguida, desdicha de saber que nunca estaría tan cerca de el como ahora, que mi oportunidad con Booth, con aquella gran persona, _

_había terminado y que si seguía cerca de el, continuaba tratarlo solamente como compañero de trabajo , crearía renco de mi parte hacia el y hacia Hannah de una manera atroz. Trate de zafarme de_

_ aquel acorralamiento varia veces pero era prácticamente imposible hacerlo._

**Booth**: lo dire rápido y nos evitare un gran dolor a los dos, todavía te quiero y lo sabes

**Brennan:** Y ahí viene el pero..

Booth me miro a los ojos y pude notar que reflejaban tristeza

**Booth**: pero ahora estoy con Hannah y ella no se merece que la deje sin mas motivo que por cambiarla por una mujer que se ha convertido en su gran amiga, además, La Amo

_Cuando escuche esas dos ultimas palabras sentí como si mi corazón ya no aguantara y mi mente comenzara a desechar cualquier pensamiento bueno que había tenido sobre AMOR y lo cambiara por_

_ sentimientos de tristeza_

**Booth**: tu sabes que desde que me dijiste que lo nuestro no iba a funcionar y no nos diste una oportunidad para probar que no era cierta tu conclusión o para demostrar lo contrario, fui tratando de

sacar poco a poco de mi mente la idea de un "nosotros" y ahora que estaba apunto de desechar por completo esa idea, de poder lograrlo gracias a una mujer a la que aprendí a amar desde que la

conocí, me dices que quieres intentarlo,

_Booth me soltó y me dio la espalada un momento y luego se volteo de nuevo hacia mi pero ya no trato de sujetarme_

**Booth**: si tan solo me hubieras dado una señal de que algún dia podría existir un nosotros, por mas mínima que hubiera sido, ni siquiera me hubiera ido a Afganistán de nuevo y creo que tu tampoco te

hubieras apartado.

_Las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de mi rostro y Booth tenia una mirada de extrema tristeza_

**Brennan**: esta bien Booth lo entiendo se que ha sido mi culpa y fui yo quien no nos dio una oportunidad y la verdad es que, ya no la quiero, comprendi que tu lugar es con Hannah y el mio es con…

**Booth**: Con quien?

**X**: puedo pasar o interrumpo algo.


	4. Chapter 4

**X:** Interrumpo algo...?

**Brennan**: esta bien pasa (me seque las lágrimas de los ojos)

**Booth**: Sully…! Que haces aquí?

**Sully**: decidi regresar y tratar de rehacer mi vida con la mujer que amo

_Sully se paro a lado mio y me tomo por la cintura, yo tenia la cabeza baja pero aun asi vi la reacción de Booth, por un segundo fue de sorpresa y después de tristeza aunque supo camuflajearla muy bien y puso_

_ una cara de alegría que no termino de convencerme ni a mi y puedo asegurar que a Sully tampoco._

**Booth:** Que bien, pues bienvenido otra vez, mmm tengo que irme, gracias por escucharme Bones

_Booth salio de mi oficina con la cabeza baja_

**Sully**: estas bien tempe, acaso estas discutiendo con Booth?

**Brennan**: que? No, para nada Sully, que te hace pensar eso

**Sully**: tus ojos, están rojos, estuviste llorando verdad?

**Brennan**: que? Claro que no es solo resequedad

**Sully**: esta bien, no vine a hacerte preguntas bobas solo quiero saber si quisieras ir conmigo a cenar esta noche.

**Brennan:** Claro, me encantaría

**Sully**: perfecto, paso por ti a las 8

**Brennan**: esta bien adiós Sully

_Estaba por salir dela oficina cuando se dio la vuelta, me tomo de la cintura y me planto un beso, después rio un y poco con un gesto me dijo adiós_

_En ese momento caí como en shock y me senté en el pequeño sillón de mi oficina, aquel beso, el de Sully, había sido… forzado, no había sentido absolutamente nada, así que como por magia caí en la cuenta de_

_ que no lo amaba, y si lo había echo en algún momento ese amor se había convertido en cariño, no como el primer beso que Booth y yo nos dinos en aquel primer caso que tuvimos como compañeros o el beso_

_ bajo el muérdago que Caroline nos forzó ( bueno los dos queríamos pero ella nunca lo supo) ahora todo era mas claro para mi, pero aun sabiendo que no amaba a Sully no podía dejarlo, el era como anestesia, _

_era__mi pequeña esperanza para que Booth pensara que yo también lo estaba olvidando, no podía dejar en este momento a Sully, no ahora que me sentía tan herida._

_me seque las lagrimas de nuevo, no se que tenia últimamente que la mayoría del tiempo me la pasaba llorando, me sentía en verdad estúpida por tener ese horrible sentimiento. Termine los deberes que tenia_

_ en el jeffersonian y salí. Regrese a mi apartamento me arregle y espere a Sully tan solo 5 minutos después de las 8 y nos fuimos en su auto hacia un pequeño restaurant, estuvimos un tiempo ahí, el se veía_

_ contento y me mencionaba lo mucho que me extraño estando lejos y lo mucho que me amaba en cambio yo pase la noche tratando de hacer la mejor sonrisa fingida que me fuera posible y tratando de no llorar_

_ cada vez que el me besaba. Después de tiempo me llevo a mi apartamento y lo despedi en la puerta ya que vi en su cara la intención de pasar conmigo la noche, el beso de despedida fue aun peor ya que aquella_

_ muestra de afecto iba acompañada de dos hermosas palabras que yo no podía compartir con el " te amo"_

a la mañana siguiente cuando entre al jeffersonian Angela estaba esperándome en mi oficina

**Angela**: cuéntamelo todo cariño, como es que no me habías contado que Sully estaba de regreso

**Brennan**: buenos días a ti también Angela, yo estoy bien y tu?

**Angela**: podemos saltarnos todo eso por hoy, cuéntame que ah pasado, como es que Sully lleva en dc 2 días y yo no estaba enterada..?

**Brennan**: no es nada del otro mundo Angela, todos sabíamos que algún día iba a regresar y ese día llego

**Angela**: cariño que te pasa..? Pensé que estarías emocionada por su llegada ya que escuche a Booth decir que los dos estaban juntos de nuevo, acaso no es cierto o…

**Brennan**: si, es cierto

**Angela:** No te escuchas muy convencida

**Brennan**: si estoy convencida es solo que aun tengo unos cambios de humor extraños es todo

**Angela**: mmmm…

**Sabía que Angela no estaba muy convencida con mi explicación así que trate de cambiar de tema antes de que preguntara algo más.**

**Brennan:** Y bueno, que tal el bebé Angela

**Angela**: hasta ahora bien, ya no tengo nauseas matutinas pero…

Y poso sus manos en su vientre

**Angela**: siento que cada dia crece mas y mas

**Brennan**: jajaja eso es cierto en un sentido pero es imposible que se te note un poco mas cada días, y ya sabes que será….

**Angela**: si, será niña

**Brennan**: sere tia de otra niña (ya que las hijastras de Russ, Emma y Margaret, se han convertido en mis sobrinas ahora que se ha casado)

**Angela**: si serás tía de una Niña que quiero que se llame Temperance.

**Brennan:** ooh Angela.

_Las dos nos abrazamos y ella comenzó a llorar_

_"no de nuevo" decía Angela mientras se secaba las lagrimas y decía una y otra vez " son las hormonas" mientras yo la abrazaba y pensaba mi últimamente constante dilema interno " seguiré diciéndole a Sully "Te Amo" sin sentirlo o le diré la verdad?_


	5. Chapter 5

_Han pasado 6 meses desde el regreso de Sully, y casi todo a cambiados. Mi relación con Booth ya no es la misma, casi no hablamos ni compartimos tiempo como antes, yo lo evito a toda costa si no_

_estamos dentro de algún caso y estoy casi seguro que el se siente igual de incomodo que yo cuando tenemos que trasladarnos juntos en la SUV, los dos hemos cambiado y dudo que para bien_

_nuestro. Hace tiempo le conté a Angela lo que paso con Booth aquella noche que cerramos el caso de la doctora, que sentía tan idéntica a mi, y el inexistente amor que sentía hacia Sully, desde_

_entonces ella a sido el hombro en el que me desahogo cuando me es imposible cargar sola con toda esta terrible situación aunque en estas ultimas semanas me he sentido muy sola ya que Angela_

_tiene 8 meses y medio de embarazo y ya no puede mantenerse en pie mucho tiempo sin fatigarse._

_Estaba saliendo de mi oficina cuando me encontré a Hannah y a Booth abrazados, bajando de la plataforma, mi primer instinto al verlos fue ocultarme pero fue demasiado tarde ya que Hannah me vio_

y me llamo enseguida.

**Hannah**: BRENNAN..! Hei hola

Los dos se acercaron hacia mí

**Brennan**: hola Hannah, Hola Booth

**Hannah**: Oye Brennan estas ocupada…?

_Me vi tentada a decirle que si e irme de una manera cortés pero no podía hacerlo, mi frustración era por Booth, Hannah no tenia la culpa de haber entrado en nuestras vidas y ademas se habia_

_convertido en una buena amiga._

**Brennan**: no, yo estaba a punto de salir pero…

**Hannah**: puedo hablar contigo un instante?

**Brennan**: mmmm… esta bien, no creo que Sully se enoje por diez minutos de retraso al contrario podría esperarme toda la noche si así fuera

_Ese comentario lo hacia por Booth, quería que supiera que entre Sully y yo no había problemas_

**Hannah**: jajá ok gracias, Booth podrías esperarme afuera cariño?

**Booth**: claro

**Brennan:** Y bien en que te puedo ayudar Hannah?

**Hannah:** bueno primero prométeme que esto quedara entre nosotras

**Brennan**: lo prometo pero dime que es lo que pasa

**Hannah:** creo que Booth va a proponerme matrimonio…!

_En ese momento me quede congelada, sentía como todo me daba vueltas, era la única cosa que me faltaba para que mi mundo entero se me viniera abajo._

**Brennan**: estas segura...?

**Hannah**: si, el otro día buscando algo en su cajón encontré una pequeña caja y al abrirla encontré un anillo de compromiso. Lamento soltártelo de golpe pero, Estoy TAN emocionada…! Y ya no podía

ocultarlo más yo sola.

**Brennan**: pss….Felicidades (me sentí tan triste al felicitarla)

**Hannah**: gracias aa y por favor no lo cuentes si..? Quiero esperar a que me haga la propuesta

**Brennan**: claro no hay problema

**Hannah**: gracias Brennan, bueno me voy antes de que Booth comience a desesperarse y arreste al primero que le parezca sospechoso. Adiós y recuerda, ni una palabra.

**Brennan**: Claro que no

_Antes de poder refugiarme en mi oficina mi celular sonó y en mi identificador apareció el número de Sully y aunque en esos momentos no estaba en ánimos de contestar levante la tapa y escuche su_

_voz_

**Sully**: Tempe..?

**Brennan**: si soy yo, estoy por salir del jeffersonian ya voy para….

**Sully**: no te muevas de ahí, ahora mismo estoy llegando

**Brennan:** Pero porque que a pasado?

**Sully**: nada solamente quiero llevarte a un lugar especial esta noche

**Brennan**: no estoy muy dispuesta hoy, podemos dejarlo para mañana?

**Sully**: lo lamento Tempe pero esto no puede esperar

**Brennan**: estas seguro?

**Sully**: completamente

**Brennan**: pero...

**Sully**: perfecto, te veo allí chao

_Sully llego 5 minutos después de aquella llamada, me subí al auto y condujo por una vía por la que no iba desde el ultimo caso que habíamos tenido, trate de verme alegre y no hable en todo el_

_camino. Después de 20 minutos llegamos al muelle, aquel por el que había visro a Sully partir 3 años atrás nos bajamos del auto y subimos a un bote, uno muy lindo por cierto, abrió una botella de_

_champagne y sirvió dos copas_

**Brennan**: y bueno, que festejamos?

**Sully**: nada aun pero espero hacerlo

_Se arrodillo ante mi y de su bolsillo saco una diminuta caja azul oscuro la abrió y coloco el contenido de esta en su mano. Comencé a ponerme nerviosa. Creía saber que es lo que el quería festejar_

**Sully**: Temperance, se que hace tres años partí sin ti a mi lado y creo que ese ha sido el error mas grande de mi vida ya que al irme deje a la persona mas importante aquí, pero he regresado y parece

que lo e solucionado todo y ahora puedo compartir contigo toda esa dicha que tuve contigo antes de irme, estos seis meses han sido los mas importantes para mi y me di cuenta de lo que quiero

hacer el resto de mi vida. Estar contigo. Temperance Brennan **TE QUIERES CASAR CONMIGO**…?

Mi cabeza dio vueltas por segunda vez en el día, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando en ese preciso instante , había dejado que esto fuera demasiado lejos al darle falsas esperanzas a Sully para

poder ocultar mi dolor, no sabia que contestar mi mente se torno blanca completamente.

**Sully**: Tempe estas bien, dime algo

**Brennan**: tengo que pensarlo…

**Sully**: Tempe espera a donde vas, TEMPERANCE!


	6. Chapter 6

_Corrí hacia el muelle y tome el primer taxi que paso y me dirigi a mi apartamento. Sully y yo no vivíamos juntos aunque el me lo había propuesto varias veces y me sentía tan aliviada de no haber _

_aceptado ya que no quería verlo,por lo menos hasta que pensara en como decirle de la manera menos hiriente que no. No pude dormir en toda la noche pensando en que respuesta darlo cuando _

_recordé la noticia que me había dado Hannah horas antes de todo aquello_

(Flashback)

_Hannah: creo que Booth va a proponerme matrimonio…!_

_Las lagrimas brotaron casi al instante y pensé en la posibilidad de darle una respuesta positiva a Sully, si la pequeña esperanza que me quedaba de algún dia estar con Booth se había esfumado por_

_completo no tenia porque hacer sufrir a otra persona por la desdicha en la que me encontraba, además Sully es un buen hombre y merece ser feliz y el nunca tendría que enterarse que no lo amo de la_

_manera en la que el me ama a mi, y si lo pienso bien estando o no a lado de el no podría llegar a ser feliz nunca. Mi decisión estaba tomada, ahora tenia que esperar solamente a que amaneciera._

_Al dia siguiente lo llame y le dije lo apenada que me encontraba por mi conducta de la noche anterior y nos quedamos de ver en el royal dinner._

_**Brennan**: _lamento mucho lo que paso ayer, te esforzaste tanto para que todo fuera perfecto y yo lo arruine.

**Sully:** claro que no lo arruinaste Tempe, fue mi culpa por haber planeado todo tan apresuradamente.

**Brennan**: bueno lo único que queria decirte era que es clara.

**Sully:** que es clara?

**Brennan:** que es clara mi decisión de casarme contigo.

**Sully**: en verdad ooh tempe te amo.

_En ese momento Sully se levanto de la mesa y me tomo de las manos y también me levanto y me beso y cuando por fin me soltó escuche la voz que era la causa de mi alegría y a su vez la de mi _sufrir.

**Booth**: y que celebramos Bones..?

**Sully:** celebramos que Tempe y yo nos vamos a casar.

_Booth puso una cara de alegría pero en sus ojos se reflejaba una inmensa tristeza, como la que vi en sus ojos la última vez que hablamos tan cerca el uno del otro._

**Booth**: pues felicidades compañero, y.. Felicidades Bones (cuando me menciono lo hizo en un tono bajo)

**Sully:** gracias, a por cierto te espero esta noche en mi, bueno, en nuestra casa (escuchar la palabra "nuestra" me hizo estremecer) para la cena que daremos, hoy anunciaremos el compromiso

**Booth**: claro ahí estaré, y felicidades de nuevo.

_Booth se fue y yo me sentí desfallecer, pensar que me casaría sin amor, que me estaba comprometiendo con Sully por despecho a Booth, este asunto se me estaba escapando de las manos._

_Durante el día Sully se encargo de avisarle a todos mis conocidos que habría una cena en casa pero no dijo el motivo, aunque Booth ya lo sabia y le había contado a hodgins quien a su vez le conto a Angela,_

_quien me llamo con un tono casi molesto que tenia que verme urgentemente antes de aquella cena. Me dirigi rápidamente a su casa y me recibió gritando._

**Angela:** QUE ACASO TE HAS VUELTO LOCA….!

**Brennan:** por que ese recibimiento Angela, trata de calmarte.

**Angela**: CALMARME..? ES BROMA, TE VAS A CASA CON UN HOMBRE AL QUE NO AMAS..! NO PUEDO CALMARME.

**Brennan**: a ver espera, tu como te habéis enterado?

_Se sento en el sillón que estaba detrás de ella y se calmo un poco._

**Angela**: hodgins me ha llamado pero eso no es lo importante ahora, como esta eso que te vas con Sully si me has confesado que no lo amas.

**Brennan**: Booth también se casa.

**Angela:** hablas en serio.

**Brennan:** Hannah me lo a contado, aun no se le propone pero encontró el anillo en su cajón.

**Angela**: ooh cariño lo siento no lo sabia.

**Brennan**: esa es la razón por la que me caso, Sully es un buen hombre y yo le di falsas esperanzas, no puedo decirle que simplemente no, ademas creo que mis posibilidades de ser feliz son nulas asi

que si tengo la oportunidad de hacer feliz a alguien lo hare.

**Angela**: pero por hacer feliz a alguien vas a sacrificar tu felicidad y además ponte a pensar, si llegáis a tener hijos que pasara con ellos si se llegaran a enterar tu que madre no ama su padre, puedes

imaginarte el golpe emocional que le daras.

**Brennan**: no pienso tener hijos.

**Angela**: tu no pero Sully..? no te has puesto a pensar en el.

**Brennan**: eso ya no importa, mi decisión esta tomada.

**Angela**: es tu vida y solo tu sabrás que hacer con ella pero, cariño por favor piensa muy bien lo que estas a punto de hacer, prometemelo si...?

**Brennan**: te lo prometo pero, aunque ya lo pense demasiado y mi desición esta tomada.


End file.
